The present technology relates to an illumination unit suitable for a purpose of illuminating, for example, a transmissive liquid crystal panel from a back thereof and a display unit including the same. More specifically, the present technology relates to an illumination unit suitable as a backlight in a display unit capable of performing two-dimensional display (planar display) and three-dimensional display (stereoscopic display), and a display unit including the same.